Gokaiger: Yellow Ninja
by SentaiPawa
Summary: Gokaiger. The Gokaiger get Navi to look for treasure. She says something about a ninja. As they look for this ninja, the Gokaiger gain a new member: GokaiYellow. GokaiYellow is not who she says she is.


**A/N: Hey, everyone. I know I'm supposed to be working on Act 2 of Shinkenger: The Next Generation, but I lost my notebook. I have to find it. Gomen for making you guys wait. Well, since I was bored and I read all my manga I had, I wanted to make a Gokaiger FanFic! Hopefully you guys will like it! Enjoy!_  
_**

* * *

It was late in a small town outside of the town Tokyo. A petite looking ninja jumped from the roof tops as she looked for a house that she can get food from for her family. She stopped on one roof top to where the full moon illuminated her features. The young ninja was wearing a black top that wore tight on her torso. Black pants covered her waist down. Covering her head was cloth mask which had a design of red flowers on the side that only covered her mouth and nose. Her short brown hair covered some of her face.

The ninja looked up at the sky seeing a huge red ship. She smirked behind her mask and knew that ship was going to be her next target. Before she could get out her grappling hook from her belt a voice came from behind her.

"I presume you want to go after that ship, huh?" A male voice guessed from behind. The ninja turned to see a dude in a pirate looking suit with a monkey by his side. She quickly took out her daggers and got in stance while remaining quiet. "Ah, you do not have to do that. I'm here to help. Those Gokaiger always keep those treasures to themselves."

"Who are you?" the ninja asked.

"You can call me Basco. This is my monkey, Sally. I know you and your family came down from another planet. I can help you get whatever you need as long as you help me get what I want."

The female ninja sheathed her daggers and looked at the male questionably. "What is it that you want, Basco?"

Basco smirked and informed, "Ranger Keys. They can help me find the ultimate treasure in the universe. Maybe, I give you a cut if you need it so badly."

"I'm in." She bowed in front of him. "Luka Millfy at your service."

VxV

"Hakase, when is dinner going to be ready?" yelled a hungry Captain Marvelous.

Hakase looked out the kitchen and sighed, "Just hold on Marvelous. I'm almost done! Ahim, mind helping me set the table?"

"Hai, Hakase-san," princess Ahim said as she stood up from having tea with Gai. Gai sighed as he finished his tea. Joe was doing his exercises for the day. Navi was flying around the room annoying Marvelous.

"Oi, Navi. If you won't stop annoying me, make yourself useful and try to find some treasure."

Navi flew in front of Marvelous. "Hai! Time to Navigate!" The little mechanical bird flew around the room and hit Gai in the head then fell to the ground. "Watch out for the ninja."

"Eh? That's it?" Joe questioned. "Gai, what do you think about this?"

"Ninja? Hurricanger or Kakuranger comes to mind," Gai informed. "But why watch out for them?"

A thud came from the stairs. Marvelous hopped up from his chair and took out his pistol. He looked at Joe and nodded. Marvelous slowly walked up the stairs to the crow's nest. "Who's there?" He held out his pistol as he looked around. At the bottom of the nest was a girl unconscious. "Eh?"

"Marvelous, what happened?" The second mate Joe asked as he came up the stairs. "A girl?" Joe looked at Marvelous. He knelt down and picked up the girl bringing her downstairs.

Ahim was setting the table when she saw the girl. Gai also saw her. The two looked at each other then looked back at them. "Marvelous-san, who is that?" Ahim asked.

"Don't know. Found her at the crow's nest. Wonder how she got up there though. We didn't see any other ships," Marvelous informed. Joe laid the girl on the couch. She slowly opened her eyes seeing Joe.

"Eh? Where am I? How did I get here?"

Hakase came out of the kitchen and stopped. He looked at her and felt something inside of him explode.

"We found you at our crow's nest of the ship. Somehow you managed to get up there. What's your name anyway?" Marvelous crossed his arms.

"Luka Millfy."

Gai walked up next to Marvelous. "Marvelous-san, maybe this is fate. We need a new member. We are missing GokaiYellow. She maybe it!"

Marvelous hit him in the back of the head. "Don't get her hopes up. Just because she is on this ship doesn't mean a thing. I don't think I can have another Earthling aboard."

"Earthling? I'm actually not from this planet. I came here when that Zangyack Empire destroyed my planet. My 'family' and I are here to try to survive."

"I see. Your just like us then.. beside Gai."

"Hey, that's unfair Marvelous!" Gai whined.

Luka looked down at the floor. "It seems like I'm too much trouble for you guys. I better go." She gets up from the couch while Marvelous and Gai was arguing and walked down the small stairs to leave. Ahim, Hakase, and Joe looked at each other.

Hakase shook his head and ran up in front of her and held his hands out. "No! You can't leave!"

"Why not?"

"Because um… uh…" Hakase couldn't think of a good reason why she shouldn't leave.

"Because we want to get to know you better, Mrs. Luka." Ahim said smiling coming up behind Luka. Luka sighed and nodded. Ahim smiled then looked at Hakase. He was blushing lightly.

Luka looked at Hakase and bopped him on the head. "Baka! Don't look so embarrassed." Hakase looked up at Luka and smiled.

Joe came up by Ahim. "Right now, you shouldn't leave. For tonight you could use the spare bunker.

"Arigato, Joe. But um… What about Captain Marvelous and that Gai kid?"

"I'll explain to Marvelous."

"Okay."

VxV

Everyone on the ship was now asleep. Luka turned in the bed and looked at the door. She slowly got up and walked out the room making no noise. She walked into the main room of the Galleon. Navi was out of it as well as the others. Luka smirked and noticed the treasure chest next to Marvelous' chair. She opened it and saw a bunch of small looking figures. "Ranger Keys," she whispered

"What are you doing?" A voice asked making Luka jump.

She looked over to see Marvelous. "Um… uh… couldn't sleep so I looked around the ship. What are these things?"

"My and my crew's treasure. We go around the universe looking for the ultimate treasure in the universe."

"_Ranger Keys. They can help me find the ultimate treasure in the universe." _Basco's voice ran in Luka's head for a moment.

Marvelous continued, "Except one person gets in the way, Basco ta Jolokia. He is my arch rival. I will get the treasure and the ultimate powers he has."

"Ultimate powers? What's that?" She asked.

"Super Sentai powers are ultimate powers we use to fight with against the Zangyack. Each Super Sentai gives us different powers."

Luka nodded, "I see. What are you guys called again?"

"Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger is who we are. These are our ranger keys. They help us henshin into Gokaiger. The other keys let us henshin into other Sentai." Marvelous holds up five ranger keys. He shows her the red, blue, green, pink, and silver keys.

"What was with Gai talking about a GokaiYellow?"

"Oh that? Well, there is another ranger key." He takes out the GokaiYellow key from his pocket. "I never found someone to use this key.

"What about me?"

"You? I don't know. There's a chance. We could try out your skills tomorrow before we go looking out for our little ninja friend."

"Sure. Well, I'm going back to bed. Hopefully I could sleep."

Marvelous nodded as he watched her go back to her bunker. His expression changed as he looked at the box. He put the Gokaiger keys back in the chest then closed it. He whispered to himself, "I need to watch this girl. She maybe the ninja we are looking for." Marvelous then went back to his cabin and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N: So, what you guys think so far? I gave up on the other Gokaiger FanFic to make this one. And Yea I know it is short but still. So do you think Marvelous figured it out that quick? Will Luka be GokaiYellow? Is Luka going to get the Ranger Keys? Find out in the Next Chapter!**


End file.
